Different-00+01
by Silent Dragon
Summary: An alternate reality. Serena moves to Tokyo and meets Ami. A popular trio called the KAT's make trouble with Usagi. How will she fare? Please go easy on me...this is my first fanfic!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, period.  
  
Different  
Silent Dragon-PG  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
As she looked out the window of the airplane, she saw her best friend waving frantically to her. "Good bye, Serena! I'll visit you, I promise!"   
  
Serena smiled as she waved back. "Mina, I hope your parents let you visit me in Tokyo. I'm going to miss you and New York." (A/N: I know they can't hear each other, but just pretend! ^.~ ) She peered out and said her last good-byes until the blinking lights of the JFK Airport were no longer visible. Then she closed her window and thought, 'Tokyo here I come.' With that, she settled down for the long flight ahead of her.   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
" Wow, Usagi! You're up early today!" Sammy yelled when she came into the kitchen. They used their Japanese names because it was obviously more convenient than their American ones.   
  
"Yeah, well, today is the first day of 9th grade, you know! Besides, Shingo, I am trying to start a new life here."   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi slowly walked toward the school gates of Juuban High. 'Wow...this place is much bigger than I.S. 25 back in Queens. I hope I don't get lost.' With that in mind, she cautiously pushed the gates open and entered.   
  
All noise ceased as all the students turned to look at her. The boys were all practically drooling and had dreamy eyes. The girls, on the other hand, had daggers in their eyes. All of them, with a few exceptions.   
  
'Why are they staring at me? Did I put my uniform on backwards?' Serena wondered as she self-consciously walked through the crowd towards the entrance.  
  
Heading towards the main office, she signed in and received her schedule. Walking through the hallway, she looked over it and saw her homeroom. 'Room 212, Ms. Haruna - Math. I wonder how I'll get there. I hope I don't get lost. I thi--' Her thoughts came to a halt as she collided into person carrying several books. They both landed with a thud as all the books came crashing down around them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena breathlessly exclaimed as she got up and helped the girl pick up her books. "I wasn't paying attention because I was reading my schedule."  
  
"That's quite all right, it's only the third time so far today," replied the girl. She had chin-length blue hair, and dark sapphire blue eyes. "You're that new girl, aren't you? I remember the hair."  
  
Blushing a little, she answered, "Yup. My homeroom is 212 with Ms. Haruna. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes, and as a matter of a fact, she's my homeroom teacher too! I'm Ami."  
  
"I'm Se- Usagi." They became fast friends and walked down the hall together.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Ami led Usagi through the door of 212 and took their seats next to a black-haired mushroom head. "Usagi, meet my boyfriend Greg. Greg, meet Usagi. She's the new student that we saw this morning." Ami told Greg about how they met until the bell rang.  
  
The classroom fell silent and all eyes moved towards the door as three girls came in. The one on the left had brown hair while the one on the right had black. Both were shoulder length and had blonde highlights. The one in the middle had blonde hair to her shoulder blades with black and brown streaks that alternated in her hair. All three wore black lipstick and eyeliner.  
  
"They're the KAT's," Ami whispered. "The one in the middle is Krystal. The brown haired one is Tory and the other is Aruna."  
  
Krystal's eyes scanned the room and landed in Usagi's direction. Strutting up to them, Krystal said, "Get up. You three are in our seats."  
  
Ami and Greg began packing as Usagi watched in horror. "Excuse me," she started. "But we were here first. I see three seats by the windows that you and your two friends could sit in because we are not moving. Besides, who do you think you are, telling us where to sit?"  
  
Krystal's eyes flashed with surprise for a moment before she spoke. "You're that new girl, aren't you? Yes. Let me tell you the rule in this school, since you apparently are unaware of them. I make the rules. Whatever I say goes. If I tell you to move, you move. Understand?"  
  
"Not really. I don't see any signs in the school saying that I must obey your every command. Give me one good reason why I should worship you like an idiot." Her two friends stared at Usagi as though she wasn't human.  
  
Tory spoke before Krystal could open her mouth. "How dare you speak to Krystal like that?! I would shove those words down you throat if we weren't in class right now. You do as she says or else you will pay the consequences."  
  
"What consequences," inquired Usagi.  
  
"Being beaten to pulp," replied Aruna. Her face was smug as she answered Usagi's innocent question. The door opened, unnoticed by the students.  
  
"And how are you going to do that," Usagi asked in a shocked tone. "You three couldn't even give me a bruise!"  
  
Krystal's eyes thinned. "Listen, you--"  
  
"Krystal, Aruna, Tory, please find a place to sit. There are some empty seats by the window. Young lady, please sit down." Ms. Haruna had entered the room.  
  
As Usagi took her seat, a soft, yet dangerous voice whispered to her from behind. "You will regret this day, girl. I promise."  



End file.
